bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:PrinceUniversa/OC Musicians!
All right, here's what I called my "Musicians Batch." Ever since I had Deemo and the Girl and Hatsune Miku in my team and seeing they are music-related, realization came to me when besides Eric, there was no 6* musicians! So I decided to try my luck at. Hope you like them :D 6*: Mystic Bard Rorem Type: Holy Gender: Male Stats As Lord: HP 6324 Atk 2013 Def 1790 Rec 1948 LS: Light Bard's Power 50% boost to Atk power of Light Types and Large boost in BB gauge when attacked BB: Song of Peace 16 Random combo Light elemental on all enemies and all status healed and nullified for 3 turns SBB: Last Requiem 18 combo Light elemental on all enemies, all status healed and nullified, and boost to Atk and Def of Light Types for 3 turns 6*: Ethereal Violinist Sonata Type: Dark Gender: Female Stats: As Lord: HP 6234 Atk 2031 Def 1972 Rec 1780 LS: Dark Bard's Power 50% boost to Atk power Dark Types and Large boost in BB gauge when attacked BB: Midnight Blues 13 combo Dark elemental combo on all enemies and slightly boost BB gauge SBB: Moonlight Sonata 17 combo Dark elemental combo on all enemies, greatly boost BB gauge, and boost to Atk and Def of Dark types for 3 turns 6*: War Tunes Leonel Type: Fire Gender: Male Stats: As Lord: HP 6129 Atk 1897 Def 2103 Rec 2009 LS: Fire Bard's Power 50% boost to Atk power Fire Types and Large boost in the BB gauge when attacked BB: Burning Spirit Great Boost to Atk of all allies and boost to Atk of Fire types for 3 turns SBB: Final Epoch 23 combo Fire elemental on all enemies, great boost to Atk of all allies and boost to Atk and Def of Fire Types for 3 turns 6*: Renaissance Harp Viola Type: Earth Gender: Female Stats: As Lord: HP 6345 Atk 1757 Def 2043 Red 2162 LS: Earth Bard's Power 50% boost to Atk power of Earth Types and Large boost in the BB gauge when attacked BB: Sorrowful Song Great Boost to Def of all allies and boost to Def of Earth Types for 3 turns SBB: Renaissance Hymn 22 combo Earth elemental on all enemies, great boost to Def of all allies and boost to Atk and Def of Earth Types for 3 turns 6*: Soul Bass Gaetano Type: Water Gender: Male Stats: As Lord: HP 6234 Atk 2034 Def 2293 Rec 1863 LS: Water Bard's Power 50% boost to Atk power of Water types and Large boost in the BB gauge when attacked BB: Soothing Song Greatly recover HP and gradually recovers HP for 3 turns SBB: Gentle Tunes 21 combo Water elemental on all enemies, greatly recovers HP, gradually recovers HP and boost Atk and Def of Water Types for 3 turns 6*: Shining Singtress Olivia Type: Thunder Gender: Female Stats: As Lord: HP 6234 Atk 1809 Def 2134 Rec 2089 LS: Thunder Bard's Power 50% boost to Atk power of Thunder Types and Large boost in the BB gauge when attacked BB: Jazz Age 15 Random combo Thunder elemental on all enemies and probable drastic damage cut for 1 turn SBB: Relic Song 20 combo Thunder elemental damage on all enemies and chance to reduce enemy's Atk and Def for 1 turn Category:Blog posts